The other Gremory's
by Reon23
Summary: There are two other Gremory and Their name are : Roselyn the second child of the Gremory Clan and Lukas Gremory the fourth child of the Gremory Clan what are going to be there adventures? Who will meet? Roselyn X Harem and Lukas X Gay Harem.
1. Oc's Bios

Name: Roselyn Gusion (Gremory)

Nicknames: Banshee of Destruction (title of the underworld) One-chan(family members) Rose (Shemhazai) Auntie Rosy (Millicas Gremory) Miss Gremory (Kuoh Academy)

Age : 23 she is younger than Sirzechs he is 25

Height: Same as Grayfia and has same breast size as Grayfia.

Eye: Blue-green

Hair: Crimson red and some of her hair is Brown ( Ariel's Hairstyle)

Weight: 125

Personality : She is much like Sirzechs a lot and she works on her own pace but Grayfia takes her and her brother back at work she is a brocon and protects her sister a lot.

Bio : She has been always kind to heir people and more as a Gremory but when she heard that Old Maou Faction where going to start a war she get some images that they will goanna die all and devils ceased to exist. She goes to her brother and family and tell them everything. She joined with her brother, Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall to make the New Maou faction. She is the 3rd Super Devil like her brother and Ajuka but unlike her brother her Powers of Destruction with her Magic Talent fuse and is a mix of red and brown (Like Alice in Hysteria Mode only red with black parts are brown and her eyes are bloody red). When they won the war they made Sirzechs as Lucifer , Ajuka as Beelzebub , Falbium as Asmodeus and Serafall as Leviathan , when the Council discovered that Roselyn had sometimes visions they made her Gusion as the Fifth Great Satan. She one day and meets Vali Lucifer and his twin sister Amber Lucifer that they are being followed by there father she fights him and wins but she takes him as a prison. She later make him into his knight when she discovers that his father was manipulated him and him a close friend and discovers Sacred Gears of the two children of him and take them to her home.

Occupation: Even though she is the Fifth Great Satan she went with Rias and Lukas to the Human World and become the Spanish teacher of Kuouh Academy.

Name: Lukas Gremory

Nicknames: Crimson-Brown Ruin Prince (title of the Underworld) Otouto (Rias Roselyn Sirzechs, Grayfia) Lu-tan (Serafall) King of the sadist (Akeno, Kristoff) Lukas-nissan(Millicas Gremory) Crimson Prince (All girls in Kuoh Academy).

Age: 18 (He is Rias Twin brother bit she older by 2 minutes)

Height: 5'11

Skin tone: White

Appearance: Has muscular body as his brother.

Weight: 150

Hair : Has the same hairstyle of Minato (Naruto's father) Has Red crimson hair but his bangs and the tips of the hair are brown just like his mother's hair color (when angry his whole hair gets turn Crimson-Red)

Eyes: Blue-green

Occupation: Third-year student in Kuoh Academy

Natural Abilities: Has both of his family powers: Power of Destruction and Magic Talent, Hand to hand combat, great strength. Has a lot of magic powers (Some are like Jellal and Gray from Fairy tail), a magic he created Take Over (Is like Mirajane but made his owns modes)

Knight take over: Wears Chrom clothes from Fire emblem awaking and has made a Power of destruction Sword.

Queen take over: Has a red hood and medieval clothes ad that form and his magic is twice as powerful.

Rook, Bishop, Pawn take over has no made yet but in the future perhaps will master them.

Personality: Crazy, Happy, gentleman, Sadistic, always there for friends and family caring, a brocon.

Likes: Anime, Music, Games, Peace, tranquility, always there to help, equality.

Dislikes: War, Bullying the weak, and chaos.

Bio: When he was born some magicians stole him and Sirzechs, Roselyn(Oc) and Grayfia where looking

for him, but when in the woods some magicians where gonna kill him a someone kill them and he was sent to Dimensional Gap and Great Red saw him and it got close Lukas smile with another Kristoff Lucifage (Oc I going to explain soon) see them that they smile when they look at him he gave some knowledge and send back to the forest where Sirzechs, Roselyn(Oc) and Grayfia found them. When he come 10 years olds he says to his parents that he is gay and fought they will be mad but they told him they knew and they were ok with his life style and wills support him, and knew because when he was little he wanted his brother have harem so he can be the other person Sirzechs loves. When he got his chess pieces with Ajuka Beelzebub another Queen Piece floats and lands in Lukas hands and Ajuka makes tests in the Chess Piece and it's discover that Lukas will have two queen piece because is something to do with his future and is a mystery and Lukas is the first Devil that will have two queen pieces and be a Great start in Rating Games. He later helps his cousin Sairaorg Bael helping be more powerful and be the next heir of the Bael Clan.

Peerage (so far)

Queen 1 : Vali Lucifer

Name: Kristoff Lucifage

Nicknames: Otouto of the Strongest Queen, Strongest Ice Warrior (Title of the underworld) Otouto (Grayfia, Rias, Sirzechs) Kris-nissan Silver Prince-Knight ( Girls from Kuoh Academy)

Age: 18

Height: 6'00

Hair: Silver like Grayfia but has the style of Kristoff of frozen.

Weight: 170

Eye: Like Grayfia

Personality: Although he is serious like Grayfia he always Happy and does on his own time and always will be having fun when he does stuff.

Bio : Kristoff was Born and his Mother was Grayfia's mother and that she die giving birth in the woods but some light send him to the Dimensional Gap and Great Red send some knowledge and send him back with Lukas and when Sirzechs and Grayfia found them and Grayfia picks him up he smiles happy because he sense her aura familiar and Grayfia cries of joy because she discovers that she has a family member besides the Gremory and can take care of him. He was rise with Rias and Lukas and always wanted to play with Grayfia and Sirzechs and they always did play with him. He in later chapters become Amber boyfriend.

Kristoff Peerage (so far)

King: Kristoff Lucifage

Queen : Amber Lucifer

Name: Amber Lucifer

Nicknames: Priestess of Winter ( Underworld Title)

Age: (same as Vali she younger by 1 minute)

Hair: Gray like Vali

Hairstyle: Pony tail goes to her back and has bangs in front of her.

Skin: Like Vali

Body: Just like Akeno

Personality: She is different from care free happy and joy to be around but touch Kristoff and end for your life.

Bio: She was running away from her father because her grandfather kill her mother in front of her and Vali so they were running until they got in front of Roselyn, her father was about to kill them until Roselyn fight him and beat him an take him prisoner and she went to the Gremory to discuss about what happened. At first she and Vali where scared but later she was more at peace because she met Kristoff and when Roselyn when with her Father Roselyn told everything and she and Vali forgive him. She becomes Kristoff Queen and later becomes Kristoff Girlfriend. She always spend time with her new family and was at peace.

Sacred Gear : Ice foundation: This sacred gear can make anything of Ice that his or her host imagine( Like Gray Ice make but with out the words)

Balance Breaker: She fuses her ice powers with her other magics and can she has a Miko outfit made of ice and can repel any attack.


	2. Prologue

**Disclamer: **I don't own Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi owns. Only the Oc's and story line are my Idea. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

In a room was a lady with short brown hair, blue-green eyes in bed with a little baby in her arms. The baby was awake and playing with her mother finger. She was happy that she had another child in her arms.

"Hi sweetie my name is Venelana Gremory and I am your Mommy". The mother said to the baby.

The baby gets the finger and starts laughing. "Finally I have you in my arms….." Venelana was interrupted.

"Hey Honey!"

"MOMMY IS SHE HERE!"

Venelana look up and saw two people one was a man in his thirties and had blue eyes that she love some much and had a crimson hair that just stunning, the other was a little boy has the same crimson hair but has her eyes blue-green both go and sit each of the bed with Venelana.

"Hi honey and yes Sirzechs she here say hello to your little sister."Venelana show the little girl to her boy.

"She's pretty just like mommy. What's her name dad?" Sirzechs still looking at her baby sister and she smile.

"I don't yet Sirzechs it was your mother that was gonna decide, so honey what her name." Lord Gremory looks to his wife.

"Her name is Roselyn….. Roselyn Gremory"

MISS GREMORY ARE YOU HEARING US!

Huh?

**Normal P.O.V.**

In a room that looks from Victorian style is the Council of the elders all of them are looking a young lady of twenty-three years old , flawless white skin, curvy figure and rosy lips but what attract of her are her eyes and hair. Her eyes are blue-green is like watching the ocean with a hint of green in the waves that can you get lost in, and her hair is crimson-strawberry that goes to her shoulders but there stars a hint of brown that goes to her back.

"Miss Gremory we are here to talk about your facts and how you knew how to win the Old Satan Faction." A man with a blue robe said to the lady.

**Roselyn P.O.V.**

I, Roselyn Gremory heir to the Gremory Clan, I have being in court for answers but I accidently got flashback I really need my thought clear. But I need understand my life… SHIT! I need to answer them.

"Sorry I got lost at my thoughts can you please tell me the question again." I said while a little laugh escapes from me.

"Really Miss Gremory…..ok let's start over." The same man said to me.

"Ok let's go again" I want this to be over but I need to this.

"First of what's your name, clan powers that you inherit. When your powers awakening." A lady with a yellow robe said to me.

"Ok my name is Roselyn Gremory the clan powers that I inherited where are: Magic Talent from the Gremory Clan, Powers of Destruction from the Bael Clan and Demonic Premonition from The Gusion Clan". I said in a serious toned and expressionless face.

"What a minute how can you have Demonic Premonition if your parents are from Gremory and Bael Clan? I believe you are telling a lie." Someone of orange robe said and gave a cold vision.

I feel two KI (Killing intent) behind me as the door open I look back and saw my brother Sirzechs and my sister in law Grayfia. Some people gasp that Lucifer and Grayfia a.k.a. Strongest Queen are here in the interrogation of mine.

"Well well it seems that some of The Elders don't believe my Imouto. If you want to know in the Gremory Clan our Great Great Great Grandmother was Elizabeth Gusion or her nickname Grand Demonic Seer and she was the best and strongest Seer of the Gusion Clan like our mother from The Bael Clan, our family inherit just déjà vu and we had a limit of the predictions, but my Imouto inherited and is more powerful than our ancestors because she evolved the technique and she can see visions, hear voices from that past, present, future and can see vision of someone life ending" Because of the explanation people started to gasp of our ancestor.

"Tha-nnks Lucifer-sama sorry Miss Gre-em-mory-sama" The same elder says frightened of my brother and my sister in law.

"Is ok but let me finish my answer and later you speak up, I still remember when the vision started…. I was 8years old…..

**_Flashback_**

Inside the Gremory castle

"Onii chan, Sera-nee, Falbi-nii Ajuka-nii please be careful" I said when they were running and playing/attacking each other.

"No worry Rosy-tan will be ok." Sera-nee told while dodging Falbi-nii kick.

They were attacking each other and Onii chan vs. Ajuka-nii and Sera-nee vs. Falbi-nii.

"Ok just plea…AHH!" I got a headache and saw my vision turn black and saw that attack from Ajuka-nii miss Onii chan and went to rope that was holding a chandelier went straight to hit Sera-nee and I saw her blood.

**Sirzechs P.O.V.**

I was battling Ajuka and my sister told me to be careful I have the best Imouto in the world she even said she want to marry because I am her brother that just sweet.

"Ok just plea…AH!" I turn around and saw that my Imouto eyes gone from Blue-green to Black all her eye I was going to go to her but I blocked attack from Ajuka.

"Stop looking at your sister and fight me" Ajuka said angry.

I run to her and eyes got normal and she was dizzy and a caught her.

"Rosy are you ok" I ask her worried.

**Roselyn P.O.V.**

I got my vision clear and got dizzy I was waiting to hit the floor, but at the last minute a feel someone holding me.

"Rosy are you" My brother ask me worried I am happy that I have someone who protects me.

I opened my eyes but I hear Ajuka-nii "THAT'S IT take this" He sends us a demon blast.

We jump and started to run to Sera-nee.

"SERA-NEE!" I said to her running.

"What Rosy-huhh" I tackle her to the ground away from the chandelier.

CRASH!

I look up and saw the chandelier destroy but I look down and saw Sera-nee shocked but I saw her ok so I started crying.

"SERA-NEE!" I was hugging her to death.

"Is okay Rosy-tan I am here, I am here" She hugged back.

I can believe it I almost lost I friend today...but how did I know that.

_**Flashback ended_**

"So if you did not have that power we lose that day Lady Leviathan-sama and lost the war" The elder of the orange said to me.

"Yes and that power helped me to know that we could not win the Civil War against the Angels and the Fallen Angels" I said

"But why the Gusion Clan did not tell the old Maous" Elder with a Green robe ask.

"I might answer that, The Gusion Clan was afraid of Lucifer if they told that they have been killed on that spot. The only Gusion left where old couple because they lost the family by the Great War, they wanted a peaceful life but still the Lucifer kills them." My brother told them, I am more at peace because he is here thank god...ow ow ow Dammit that saying gives a headache.

"Ok Miss Gremory we are going to outside all of us so we can present the Devils our decree" The man with the blue robe said.

We are walking outside and they open us the gate. Al the devil are here from Low to High-class, and I see my parents Mom and Dad are waving a wave back to them when I get to the Stadium I am with the other Satan's and my brother. Falbium is with his eyes closed, Ajuka looks me with... I don't want know what he is thinking...yet, Serafall is jumping on the same place and my big brother holds my hand. The Elder will speak now.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boy and girls, we are here to announce Miss Roselyn Gremory helps in the Civil War with the Old Satan Faction, she won with being a front line as a blaster, infiltrator and defense as bruiser she really is made to be Great Leader." Devils started screaming with happiness my name. Another Elder raise his hand and everyone stop.

"So we the council will want you to present to you The Fifth Great Satan Lady Gusion she will be in charge in Diplomatic affairs and help in the other Factions we give you LADY ROSELYN GUSION!" Everyone cheer and Serafall came to the public and talk.

"Also she will be Magic Girl and Satan Purple!"All the men Devils scream more Happy... DID SHE JUST CALL ME A MAGIC GIRL!

"Sera-tan are you crazy" I said with a embarrassed face.

Everyone laugh, we did have a great party and I talk to the reaming of the 72 pillars and trying to make allies, when I look at the watch I it was a 10:25 I going to meet those late and will kill me so I go to my big brother.

"ROSEY!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

SMACK!

My brother and I were about to hugs like always because he is Sis-con...and I am a bro-con is very normal...Very NORMAL. But Grayfia hit with a fan.

"Lord Lucifer , Lady Gusion behave please this is a public place you must act as ADULTS." She look at us as she want to kill us.

"Ohh please Grayfia relax we are normal but I was gonna tell you I have another meeting so I must be excuse please big brother." I gave him the best Cerberus puppy I had giving him.

"Ok how I can say no to those eyes you always gave see you at mansion later." He tells me and kisses me at the cheek. I flushed.

"Ok bye see you later" I use a teleportation circle and the lights blind my vision...yeah yeah it a funny joke a psychic gets blind very funny to you anyway were we..Ok when the light goes down I look to hooded figures one them has a hood of gold and the other one Black. The gold gives me a bone crushing-hug.

"Congratulations On being a Satan Rose" The Hood of gold told me.

"Yeah babe congratulations" The one of the Black hood told me.

"Thanks Gaby and thanks Shemmy" I said to them

The one that took off the gold hood she is Gaby also as know Seraph Gabriel The most beautiful women of Heaven but don't think she just looks She is the Second Strongest of the Angel the other one is Archangel Michael. She is the same height as me and have blue eyes, yellow hair and a beautiful body and she has 10 white wings. She is wearing white robes.

The other of the black is Shemmy also as know Shemhazai the Vice-Governor the Fallen angels. He is the same height as my brother and has short hair as the night and has hazel eyes that I know and body of a swimmer a hot combination. He is wearing a Armani suit.

"Come on let sit down and enjoy your day" Says Shemmy with a wink.

"Yeah let's do it" Gaby says jumping up and down.

We sit down the secret union of the devils, Angels and Fallen Angels starts right now.

** Author's Note: Hi this is the prologue and is a little bit of who is Roselyn Gusion in the Devil Faction. In time we are going to learn from her and her family. So yes she was Gabriel and Shemhazai as friends and the other chapter will tell you how they met. I know that Roselyn needs a peerage but already have 1 Bishop and a knight who has the 2 pieces for now. It my first fan fiction in here and writing and hope someone like it.**


End file.
